


Insomniac

by ScytheMeister23



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 14:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10946631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScytheMeister23/pseuds/ScytheMeister23
Summary: "I've got no future if it was just me. I'm just parking lot trash. I've known that all along."





	Insomniac

**Author's Note:**

> I might do something else with this idea, maybe a chapter 2.

There's something about the silence of the night that Gregg almost enjoys. He's had this conversation with himself a lot lately; coming home to an empty apartment after a long night at the snack falcon. He remembers he's not alone, though, as he peers the note on the kitchen counter. 

 

 

[Pasta and greens in the fridge. Microwave with water one minute. XoXo Angus]

 

 

It's at that thought that Gregg realizes he's not that hungry. He never really is. He puts some consideration into crawling into bed before he starts stripping his way to the bedroom.

 

 

Inside, the snoring bear is already sleeping. Gregg keeps himself quiet though he knows that it doesn't matter and Angus won't wake at any noise. He doesn't stop himself before sliding into bed beside his boyfriend. A dent in the mattress shaped like him marks it as his, and he gets into the best position for the springs to not shove themselves into his back through the sheets, while also not laying in top of Angus. 

 

 

When the insomnia takes its toll, as it had started years ago, Gregg likes to stare at the ceiling. That's all that he can do, while listening to Angus snore. Then he thinks.

 

 

Tonight it's about how lucky he is to have Angus; how lucky he is that Angus helped him out more than he deserved. 

 

 

There's still a bit of space between the two men, though facing each other. Though Gregg has noticed an hour has passed between getting home and now, Angus has been asleep the whole time. Gregg decides to close the gap between them and wraps his arm around his lover's torso. Angus, almost consciously follows suit and wraps his arm around Gregg.

 

 

The warmth from Angus and the insulation from the comforter lullabys Gregg to sleep quickly. 

 


End file.
